


Bertie Wooster (Fanart)

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: I got a new sketchbook! Shockingly, I have been using it to draw Wodehouse characters.





	

 

Portrait of Bertie Wooster, pencil and Faber Castle PITT artist pen. 


End file.
